Shrine of Suijin
|affiliation=*Suijin *Daija |residents=Suijin |imagecat= }} The was a shrine that was inhabited by the Water Goddess, her imposter, and her servants. It was a huge temple that was composed of a series of buildings arranged in a perfect square with port corridors that connect them. There is a large red torii at the entrance to the temple. A sacrificial transport boat is anchored to the edges of the port passages. It was located in the center of lake and was made in honor of the Water Deity that protects the Village of Suijin . History Inuyasha's group came across a village where children were being used as sacrifices to appease the self-imposed Water God Daija. They were hired by Tarōmaru to rescue his friend Suekichi from the Water God's shrine; as he was taking the place of Tarōmaru as the intended sacrifice. They arrived at the shrine by boat. They were then met by a pair of shrine guards. Inuyasha defeated them easily, and proceeded to break down the shrine door. Daija had Suekichi approach him. He realized that he was not the real child intended to be sacrificed, and was prepared to kill him. Inuyasha's group then entered Daija's chambers to save Suekichi, and defeated all the guards in their way. Inuyasha attacked the Daija with Tessaiga, but it was blocked by the Trident of Amakoi and transformed back into a rusty blade. They accused Daija of being a yōkai that was posing as a god, but he replied by telling them that they would pay with their lives for the crime of breaking into his sacred shrine. He then used the Trident of Amakoi to transport all of them to underneath the lake. Inuyasha tried to rescue Kagome and the children, but was struck from behind by a rock, and sank below the lake. Kagome and the children woke up inside the shrine. Daija approached them in order to eat Tarōmaru. Suekichi tried to hit Daija with a lamp, but was caught by his elongated arm. Kagome took advantage of the distraction and fired her Sacred arrow. He caught the arrow, but it caused his arm to lose its human form. Kagome and the children were then able to escape through the corridors until they made it outside the temple with the hope of meeting up with Inuyasha. Daija unleashed his evil aura, and attempted to pursue them. They hid in a shed at the shrine. Daija transformed his lower body into a snake and completely constricted the shed to destroy it. He was about attack Kagome with Amakoi's halberd, but Inuyasha appeared to stop him with Tessaiga and they two began to fight. Miroku, Sango, and Kirara arrived with the real Water Goddess after they freed her from her prison in the lake. She removed one of its earrings and used it to create a path through the lake to allow Inuyasha to escape Daija while he was trapped underwater. Daiji used the trident to create group of twisters. Sango, Kirara and Inuyasha attacked Daija. They managed to get him to relinquish the trident. Daija transformed the rest of his body into a snake. Inuyasha had the trident, but his arm was caught in Daija's mouth. He breaks free and throws the trident to the Water Goddess for her to stop the twisters. The trident, however, fell into the lake due to Daija using his tail to intercept it. Tarōmaru jumps into the lake to retrieve it. Inuyasha dived in, and cut Daija in half with Tessaiga. He is then sucked in by Miroku's Kazaana. Inuyasha then recovered but Tarōmaru and the trident. The Water Goddess reclaimed her trident, and gained back her powers. She then stoped the twisters and returns everything back to normal around the shrine. es:Templo de Suijin zh:大湖神社 Category:Locations